


Protect

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Lukas loves Philip and he isn't going to let anyone, no matter how angry and mean, take that away from him.





	Protect

Lukas rubbed his thumb across Philips hand as they walked down the sidewalk. Cars rushed past them in the opposite direction. Lukas' eyes were on Philip, they almost always were. He was fixated on him. The way he moved and laughed and spoke, all of it drove Lukas insane. He couldn't stop thinking about Philip, but that wasn't a bad thing. Philip made him happy, a thing he didn't even know was possible. He made is bad days easier and his good days even better. The best part though, is that Philip didn't know he did any of it. 

Philip jumped as one car sped past them, going faster than the others. "The drivers here really suck." His arm rubbed against Lukas'. 

Lukas nodded. "Everything here sucks. I can't wait to get out." 

"So you're just gonna leave when you're older?" Philips eyes were on him now and it made his heart beat faster. 

"Yeah.. there's nothing to do here. I'm gonna head to the city." Lukas squeezed his hand. "And I'm gonna take you with me." He grinned. 

"Oh, yeah?" Philip stepped in front of him, their fingers still locked together. He stood up on his toes and kissed Lukas gently, their lips barely even touching. 

The action sent Lukas' heart into his throat. He shouldn't be nervous. They had been together with months but this was Philip. He wouldn't ever get used to him. He would always be nervous. Rose said that it was a good thing, that real love is supposed to feel like that, that it should stay the way it was in the beginning. Lukas wasn't sure if he wanted what they had in the very beginning, but he knew that what he felt for Philip was real. He would never not love him.

"Yeah." Lukas smirked, pecking his lips. "We can get a nice house and everything. Just us." 

"Doesn't sound bad." He kissed him again. "Being away from here sounds amazing." 

Lukas opened his mouth to speak but stopped. He was going to tell Philip that he wouldn't leave without him. That Philip was keeping him here and that he would follow him wherever he went. But instead he just smiled. "So.. you must miss the city?"

"Yeah, well, the city didn't have cute motocross riders." Philip leaned his head on Lukas' shoulder as they began to walk again.

"Yeah, but the city does have cute photographers." Lukas teased. 

They fell silent but a question was burning on the tip of Lukas' tongue. 

"Do you miss it?" Lukas asked. "The city, I mean."

"I miss my mom.. but I don't miss the city. She's what made it home, ya know?" Philip took a deep breath. "The same way you make Tivoli home." 

Lukas smiled down at him. "We should get to the restaurant before it gets too late." 

"Okay." Philip looked down at the ground. "You're really sweet for taking me out like this." He mumbled, kissing Lukas' cheek. 

"Its nothing." Lukas shook his head. "Just wanna make you happy." He leaned down and kissed his forehead, pulling him closer. 

Philip grinned. "I'm the luckiest boy alive, aren't I?"

Lukas scoffed. "I'm nothing."

"Yeah, we'll you're my everything." He hummed, standing up on his toes, kissing Lukas again.

A man slammed into them causing Philip to run into Lukas' chest. The two boys stumbled and struggled to keep their balance while the man walked past.

"Fucking faggots!" He hissed, looking back at them. "You're so sick! We don't need to see that!" 

Philip looked down at their feet before tugging Lukas' arm. "We should go, baby." He started to walk, but Lukas didn't budge. "Lukas?" 

Lukas pulled away from Philip and started walking towards the man, getting less than a foot away from him in a couple of strides. "Say all you want about me, I don't give a , but the second." Lukas closed the gap. "The second you fucking bring my boyfriend into it, oh, I swear to god-"

The man had backed up. He smirked and shook his head, chuckling to himself before taking a step forward and shoving Lukas back.

That was his mistake.

Lukas lunged at him and shoved him as hard as he could.

The man stumbled backwards and hit the ground. "Freaks!" He yelled, pushing himself up to his feet.

Lukas went towards the man again but stopped when he felt a warm hand touch his own. Then another warm hand cupped his cheek. Lukas slowly calmed down, his once heavy breathing evening out.

"Don't listen to him, okay?" Philips voice was soft and calm. It grounded Lukas. "Just.. let's go." He kissed Lukas' chin. "Fuck him."

Lukas chuckled at that. "I'm sorry.. I just.. he can't just say that shit."

Philip nodded. "I know, it's unfair and it's shitty but.. I don't want you getting arrested because some man is an asshole. I love you too much to let you do that. Okay?"

Lukas nodded, glancing back at the man who had just continued down the street. "It's not fair. He gets to go home with a little bit of his pride gone and we get to worry about our safety and how public we can be.. his.. what he did isn't just going to magically go away, you know?" Lukas babbled, his face red with anger. "We have to worry constantly now and his life wasn't even affected."

"Baby, I know, I know, but we gotta keep going. Him saying that stuff doesn't phase me." Philip played with Lukas' fingers. "If anything.. that makes me wanna go makeout out of spite."

Lukas laughed, his shoulders relaxing. "You're so petty."

"You know I am.." Philip smiled. "Let's get going, okay? I don't wanna let some straight white man ruin our night. We've had enough of those Jack stuff up for us."

Lukas nodded, smiling. "Yeah, let's go." Lukas took Philips hand and held it tight, pulling him down the road.

Lukas loves Philip and he isn't going to let anyone, no matter how angry and mean, take that away from him.


End file.
